Cauchemars
by Jycrain
Summary: La peur est souvent la cause des illusions de notre mémoire, la peur de revivre, ou même de vivre, ces événements infâmes que l'on croyait loin derrière nous et qui reviennent sournoisement nous hanter. Quoi qu'il en soit la bataille finale semble là, bien que Titania se retrouve confronter à un problème, bien plus handicapant que Zeleph. Un problème nommé sentiments...


Hiii kiids !

Bon bon bon, je vous fous là un truc que j'ai essayé d'écrire pour tester what is a fic à 5h du mat'. Vous l'aurez compris, c'est ma première tentative d'écrire une fanfic _-et c'est hardcore -._ Puis, je le dis, hein ? C'est pas bisounours world, donc si vous craignez la violence et le -18, passez votre chemin.

Et petit conseil d'ami, écoutez « Animal I have become » de Three Day Grace en lisant, histoire de voir à quel point j'avais fumé pour pondre un roman pareil. Les sources d'inspi' des auteurs, c'est toujours bon à prendre, daro ?

Dernière chose... Special thanks à deux personnes, qui se reconnaitront surement, qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'aider/donner un avis. Et tout le peuple figurant dans cette fic, ainsi que le monde de Fairy Tail ne m'appartient malheureusement pas à moi, mais à Hiro Mashima.

Sur ce, amis Jerzaniens, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ~

* * *

La mort est peut-être la seule réalité qui a une signification quand on sort du cauchemar de la vie... Vaudrait-il mieux mourir alors ? Est-ce que cette fameuse réalité derrière ce rêve éphémère qu'est la vie vaut plus le coup d'être vécu, justement. Beaucoup se sont posé la question, et aucun n'a jamais trouvé la réponse de son vivant. Personne ne saura jamais ce qu'il se passe après l'existence que nous menons tous actuellement, cette « vie » dont beaucoup cherche le sens. Car pour certain tout n'est que cauchemar, alors que d'autre voit ce moment éphémère comme un rêve à ne surtout pas laisser échapper.  
Vous connaissez sans doute ces personnes qui se demandent pourquoi elles sont en vie, sur cette terre. Ou ces autres individus qui mènent naïvement leur existence jusqu'au bout sans se soucier d'une éventuelle raison de vivre. C'est une question dite essentielle, se trouver un but est le propre d'un être humain doté d'un minimum d'esprit… humain justement.  
Mais cela sert-il vraiment à quelque chose, puisqu'au final, quoi que l'on fasse, nous ne sommes rien sur cette terre et nos agissements sont amenés à disparaître avec nous dans la tombe, dans cette autre vie que tout le monde redoute à un moment ou à un autre. La peur de l'inconnu, sans doute. Mais entre nous, la mort est-elle si terrible que nous le pensons ? Parce qu'après tout, personne n'en est jamais revenu. Alors cela ne doit pas être si désagréable comme existence. Peut-être que la mort n'est qu'un repos loin de la cupidité malsaine des hommes, loin des ennuis, loin des troubles de l'existence.

Peut-être est-ce cela que certains appellent paradis ?

Où est-il, ce paradis si convoité finalement ? Entre nos mains, pendant notre vivant. Ou après notre mort. Est-ce un lieu d'ailleurs ? Symboliquement oui mais concrètement ?  
Chacun à son point de vue, à ce sujet les avis divergent. Mais je vous dirai qu'à mon sens, le paradis est une chose que l'on obtient dans le bonheur. Lorsque l'on a trouvé notre raison de vivre, et un certain confort, lorsque l'on est envahi de bien être, l'on peut alors dire que l'on est dans son paradis.

Cet homme lui, vous direz que le paradis réside dans la liberté. Une liberté bien particulière, par la domination, celle qui vous empêcherez d'être déçu par les hommes, d'être trahi, trompé. N'est-ce pas une façon puérile de voir les choses ? Mais pouvons-nous lui en vouloir, lui qui a vu les pires horreurs que l'humanité puisse faire ? C'est à vous de voir.  
Cet homme qui était assis, là, l'air paisible et calme. Que cherche-t-il de ses yeux olives mouchetés d'or, brillants sous l'ombre de sa capuche ? Pourquoi scrute-t-il avec autant d'insistance cette grande pièce, vide, où seul un échiquier est grossièrement posé devant lui. Des pions aux formes diverses sont disposés dessus. Certains sont couchés, d'autres sont tombés. Et puis il y a ceux qui restent debout, étrangement enduis d'une fierté arrogante. Ce ne sont que des bouts de métal pourtant, mais cela agacé cet homme. Ce personnage si mystérieux, si étrangement calme, alors que le sol tremblé doucement sous son pied, faisant glissé sa jambe croisé sur sa cuisse. Ça l'agacé aussi, mais il ne le montrait pas. Il était trop absorbé par l'immense porte de bois, il l'a regardé d'un air absent, désintéressé. Il se moquait de la porte. Il attendait quelqu'un.

Mais qui au juste ? Dis-moi Jellal, qui attends-tu ?

Non loin de là, les pas résonnaient sur le granite dur. Elle courrait si vite, si précipitamment, à en perdre haleine. Au travers de la porte, on entendait la douce caresse de ses pieds nus sur le sol, dans un rythme presque parfait avec les gestes du bleuté. C'était le seul bruit qui venait défaire ce silence. Et il résonnait continuellement aux oreilles de Jellal qui voyait son sourire s'agrandir, un peu, dans un rictus horrible qui se discernait tout juste sous sa cape, comme son regard dorée qui glissait de la porte à l'échiquier, inlassablement, comme quelqu'un qui ferait les cent pas. Son coude glissa du fauteuil sur lequel il siégeait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, relevant la tête du poing ganté où elle était posée. Lentement il se leva pour rejoindre le jeu à quelques pas devant lui, et d'un geste las il attrapa le pion en armure et le plaça devant le roi. Lourdement, l'objet de métal retomba sur le plateau alors que la porte de bois s'ouvrait doucement, laissant s'engouffrer un tumultueux courant d'air qui faisait ressortir de çà et là quelques mèches d'un bleu électrique. Le grincement cessa en même temps que le bruit sourd des pas qui hanté plus tôt l'enceinte de la tour. Et lorsque la porte fut totalement ouverte, Jellal ne put s'empêcher de sourire en fixant le pion qu'il tenait encore du bout de ses doigts gantés.

Bon sang qu'elle détestait ça, le voir se satisfaire de la sorte.

**« Ça t'amuses de jouer avec la vie des gens ? »**

Suggestion intéressante aux oreilles du bleuté qui leva le nez de son jeu pour la considérer un instant. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas d'avoir semé le carnage dans un tour qui lui plaisait comme ça, mais de voir qu'il avait réussi à l'amener à lui.  
La jeune femme, pourtant, ne siller pas, même s'il la dévisageait, la déshabiller même de son regard froid et hautain. C'était intenable de le voir jouer ainsi, mais elle s'était décidée à mettre ses sentiments de côté. Sinon c'était peine perdu.  
L'arrêter serait peine perdu.

Il y a quelques années de cela, ils s'étaient connus par le plus grand des hasards, dans cette tour. Le destin, ou une chose dotée des mêmes vertus avait sans doute décidé de les lier, comme ça, par une force inconnue qu'ils n'avaient jamais détecté. Réduits à l'esclavage, ils s'étaient soutenus dans cette recherche aveugle de cette chose inconnue à leurs yeux qu'était la liberté.  
Elle n'avait pas de nom avant, et il avait eu la drôle d'idée de la baptiser en hommage à ses cheveux, d'un rouge vif, écarlate. Ce jour-là, le plus naturellement du monde, elle était devenue Erza Scarlet.  
C'était il y a huit ans déjà, et entre temps, les choses avaient bien changé. Il y avait eu, entre autre, la plongée de Jellal dans les ténèbres. Chaque personne a ses faiblesses, la haine et la souffrance furent celle du jeune homme.

Et aujourd'hui, les voilà l'un face à l'autre. Elle évite de repenser à son passé, elle se donne du courage, se motive en se disant qu'elle doit secourir ses amis. Et surtout qu'il ne s'agit plus du Jellal qu'elle connaissait, et aussi qu'elle pouvait espérer le sauver. Espoir en vain, peut-être, mais elle s'attachait à ça, bêtement. Alors qu'il se moquait ouvertement d'elle en jouant avec le roi, renversant chaque pion encore debout sur le plateau, à l'exception de celui en armure qu'il repoussait doucement vers le bord, et d'un autre dont il ignorait totalement l'existence.  
Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question, évidemment. Il était trop occupé à la narguer, ce qui la rendait encore plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. C'est ce qu'il cherchait après tout, il voulait lui faire perdre la tête. La rendre folle, voilà ce qui le satisferait grandement, et il n'était pas loin d'y parvenir.

Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le peu de sang-froid qu'il lui restait, elle avait conscience qu'elle devait agir rapidement. Brandissant son arme au-dessus de sa tête, elle déclara froidement :

**« Finissons-en ! »**

Et étrangement, elle n'eut pas de réponse, ni de réaction une nouvelle fois encore. C'était le trouble dans l'esprit de la jeune femme qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne disait rien, pourquoi il ne faisait rien. Avait-il plus d'intérêt pour ce pion sans vie que pour elle ? Elle se trouvait idiote de penser à cela dans un moment si dramatique, ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de question. Même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troubler. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose n'était pas comme elle devrait l'être.

Et Jellal continuait de l'ignorer, royalement. Essayait-il réellement de la rendre folle avec un jeu si dangereux ? Sans doute, à en voir son sourire béat masqué par l'ombre de son vêtement, rien qu'en entendant la rouquine s'énervait. Rien n'était incohérent à ses yeux, tout était parfait. Elle était en train de perdre son sang-froid comme il l'espérait.

**« Regarde-moi ! »**

Plus une menace qu'un ordre, elle brandissait son sabre avec plus d'insistance vers lui, cependant trahi par un tremblement. Plus il l'ignorait, plus elle doutait d'elle-même. Etait-elle capable de mettre un terme à ce cauchemar alors qu'il ne la craignait même pas ? Même en sachant sa vie et celles de ses amis en jeu, elle doutait de sa réussite. Et plus le temps passait entre ses paroles et les agissements absents de Jellal, plus cette sensation s'amplifiait. Il se moquait d'elle ouvertement, il l'a voyait comme un vulgaire insecte.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu cher... Hmn ! »**

Il avait suffi d'une seconde, à peine. Elle avait baissé son sabre, elle avait tenté de s'approcher. Et voilà qu'une main s'était posée sur sa bouche, étouffant au passage ses paroles. Sur le coup de la surprise, son katana avait glissé de ses mains. L'angoisse était montée d'un cran, elle voyait bien plus clair dans l'attitude de Jellal. Evidemment, il n'était pas seul. Et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir l'identité de son agresseur. Une voix arrogante, horriblement mielleuse, lui susurrant dans un chuchotement qui sonnait comme un requiem aux oreilles de la mage aux armures :

**« Regardez qui nous avons là. »**

Voilà que l'affreux mage guitariste des Trinity Raven était aussi de la partie. Erza ne le connaissait alors ni d'Eve ni d'Adam et le tatouage qu'il portait, semblable à celui de la redoutable épéiste à la chevelure rosée lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille quant à son camp.  
Est-ce du désespoir, ou un sentiment similaire qui s'engouffrait en elle, alors que cet odieux personnage la presser contre lui dans une étreinte tous sauf rassurante ? C'était froid, glacial, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait s'atteindre d'un geste comme celui que mimait sadiquement l'homme. Et elle avait beau se débattre de toute ses forces, cet étau de muscles se resserrait encore sur elle. Ses poignets étaient solidement retenus par une main puissante, sa tête maintenue en arrière par une autre tout aussi ferme. Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans ses gestes, vraiment aucune. Et il n'y avait pas la moindre compassion dans les yeux de Jellal lorsqu'il quitta l'échiquier des yeux pour les poser doucement sur la prisonnière.

À ce moment précis, elle bénissait de toutes ses forces l'armure qu'elle portait, celle qui la protégeait du contact tout à fait haïssable avec le torse du mage à la longue chevelure. Elle était un peu rassurée par sa tenue, même si la peur grandissait en elle. Vulnérable comme ça, ce n'était pas un morceau de métal qui allait la protéger. Ni même Jellal, comme elle l'espérait secrètement. Mais elle n'était pas résigner à laisser tomber pour autant, loin de là. C'était même hors de question. Elle ne supportait plus de le voir sombrer comme ça.  
Pourtant, dans cette situation, elle ne pouvait rien faire. C'était frustrant, décourageant, elle hésitait à abdiquer, à cesser de tirer pour se libérer pour ne pas que ses poignets souffrent davantage. Mais c'est ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux, et elle ne voulait pas se soumettre à ça. Elles ne voulaient pas se laisser aller devant cet homme qui se prenait pour Jellal…

**« Hmn… Cesse de t'agiter ainsi. »**

Alors qu'elle fuyait son regard, le laissant vagabonder sur le sol en quête de réponse, une main se saisit brutalement de son visage. Une main gantée, facile à reconnaître. Le temps qu'elle s'égare dans ses pensées, Vivaldus avait retiré sa main pour la passer autour de sa taille et retenir ses gestes bien mieux. Jellal était-il trop lâche pour s'approcher que lorsqu'elle était pieds et poings liés ? Elle en doutait, beaucoup. Il n'aurait pas cet air-là, sinon. Ni cette lueur étrange qui brillait au fond de son regard, la seule chose que la rouquine discernait d'ailleurs.  
La pression que sa main exercée sur sa mâchoire devenait insupportable, il n'avait aucune limite il faut croire et elle le savait capable de lui la briser au moindre geste le déplaisant.  
Il était devenu un gamin capricieux, et elle était à des lieux d'imaginer qu'il l'analysait comme un jouet potentiel, bien avant un outil pour un projet beaucoup plus grand. Dans sa tête, à lui, c'était une sorte de dispute entre deux parties.  
Et puis finalement, il s'était dit que Zeleph attendrait bien quelques minutes de plus.

D'un air plutôt apeurant, le mage du son commença à s'humecter les lèvres à l'aide de sa longue langue. Déjà que la sensation de proximité était angoissante pour la mage qui essayait de rester stoïque, savoir cette langue s'agitait sournoisement vers elle la dégoûtait fortement. Il se mettait même à lui lécher la joue, allègrement, lentement, c'était répugnant. Elle ne put retenir un frisson ni même une grimace de dégoût alors qu'elle se débattait un peu plus fort.  
Elle ne remarqua pas le froncement de sourcils du bleuté.

**« Alors seigneur Jellal, que faisons-nous d'elle ? » **Demanda-t-il d'un air impatient en tournant son regard charbon, la langue toujours pendue sur l'épaule nue de la mage, vers son vis-à-vis.

Il n'eut au départ, pour seul réponse, qu'un coup de coude désespéré de la mage déjà épuisée de son précédent combat. Un franc succès pour elle puisque le mage du son recula, ou plutôt elle se fit attirer par le bleuté qui tenait encore son visage entre ses doigts. Il tendit l'autre main, l'air froid, neutre. Le malheureux n'eut que le temps d'hausser un sourcil lorsqu'un jet lumineux se jeta sur lui avec une brutalité inouïe. Quelques millièmes secondes, au plus, avaient eu le temps de s'écouler entre le geste de main du mage astrale et l'apparition d'une attaque lumineuse dévastatrice. Le nuage de fumée disparut, il n'y avait plus une misérable trace du mage sauf peut-être une traînée noire sur le sol. Il avait été réduit en cendres, en miettes, de la manière la plus impitoyable et atroce qui soit.

Une grimace de dégoût hanta le visage horrifié d'Erza qui mit du temps à réaliser que Jellal avait abattu cet homme de sang-froid alors qu'il était son allié. Non, il avait achevé un homme, sans le moindre remord, sans la moindre once de miséricorde. Il n'avait aucun regret, et le rire sadique qu'il entonna ne fit que la terroriser un peu plus. C'était un monstre.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Jellal. C'était juste impossible.

Hilare, le mage ne semblait plus s'arrêter de rire aux éclats et la pression sur le visage de la jeune femme n'était que plus forte. Elle essaya de s'en libérer, maintenant que ses mains étaient libérées, mais elle avait beau tirer de toute ses forces pour desserrer la poigne du jeune homme, elle n'arrivait à rien. Elle était épuisée, acculée, et malgré tous ses efforts elle n'obtenait rien de plus qu'un rire du jeune homme qui ne se préoccupait plus du défunt mais plutôt de son obstination à essayer de se défaire, très amusante à son goût.

Elle n'avait donc pas vu d'autre alternative que d'user des armes. Une aura lumineuse apparut dans sa main lorsqu'elle brandit son arme contre la poitrine de Jellal. Et encore une fois sa réaction fut contre toute attente, contraire à ce qu'espérait la situation. Il avait la lame contre le torse, prête à lui transpercer son organe vitale, et il continuait de rire.  
Comment faisait-il pour être aussi détendu dans une telle situation ? Peut-être parce qu'il la savait incapable de le tuer, sans doute à cause des mains tremblantes de la pauvrette sur son arme.  
Il cessa son manège, essayant de calmer son fou rire. Épreuve laborieuse qui se solda avec succès sur un sourire étrange… Oui, étrange, Erza eut du mal à le cerner. Il n'était pas mauvais, pas gentil. C'était un sourire placide, dont la sincérité lui paraissait aussi abstraite que les sentiments qu'il pouvait renfermer. C'était perturbant, mais elle essayait de rester convaincante, stoïque, neutre. Elle n'allait pas s'incliner devant lui, elle se devait d'être forte, qu'importe ses gestes, ou ses paroles.

**« Tu comptes me tuer ? »**

La question de trop, qui arracha à la rouquine un regard d'incompréhension. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette interrogation, curieuse de la part du jeune homme qui disait ça encore et toujours avec ce même sourire. Elle aurait juré qu'il était content qu'elle veuille le tuer.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu as attend ? »**

Il appuyait sa poitrine contre la lame, comme pour l'inciter à passer à l'acte. Mais elle ne pouvait pas… Il faisait ça pour la troubler ?  
Malgré tous ses efforts, Titania perdait de son air fier et froid pour un regard incompris, un visage troublé. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi s'apprêtait-il à la prendre dans ses bras ?

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle avait envie d'hurler, de rejeter cette pression trop longtemps accumulée. Elle ne comprenait plus rien au comportement du jeune homme. Pourquoi l'avait-il serrer si brusquement contre lui, avec une étonnante tendresse. Oui, il était tendre, doux même. Il avait lâché son visage pour l'enlacer. Et Titania avait eu le bon réflexe de retirer la lame avant qu'il ne s'empale seul dessus.

Savait-il qu'elle allait le faire ? Essayer-t-il d'obtenir sa compassion ? Ou essayait-il vraiment de mettre fin à ses jours ?

Elle ne savait plus, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, à garder son sang-froid. Elle était là, les bras ballants le long de son corps alors que ceux de Jellal se serraient autour de sa taille. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud chatouillait son cou, entendre sa respiration, apprécier le contact de ses cheveux, les rares ressortant de son vêtements contre sa peau.

Cette tendresse venant de Jellal, ce changement de tempérament, tout ça… Erza ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ni sur quel pied danser. Sa seule erreur était peut-être d'essayer de lui rendre son étreinte, timidement, encore méfiante, encore perdue. Elle avait lâché son arme pour lui accorder ça et lui avait demandé, simplement :

**« Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? »**

Et elle n'eut pour seule réponse qu'une horrible douleur venant de son épaule, là où Jellal n'avait glissé sa main que quelques secondes pour apprécier le toucher de sa chevelure incandescente, sans un mot.  
C'était si soudain, Titania sentit ses muscles se compresser, brusquement. Son corps ne répondait plus à l'appel, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger d'un millimètre. Le mage pourtant, n'était pas celui qui la serrait aussi fort, l'empêchant de bouger. Avec horreur, elle put entendre un ricanement sournois venant de son dos, là où la tête de Jellal avait trouvé refuge. Elle ressentait alors une étrange sensation de déjà vu, cette impression d'être serrée dans un étau, broyer alors que rien ne vous touche. Même la main du bleuté tantôt semblait plus agréable alors qu'elle avait encore l'impression d'avoir la mâchoire en miettes.  
Elle sentait aussi cette sensation étrange dans son dos, comme si quelque chose s'y était incrustée, profondément. Un peu comme si l'on remuait une aiguille sous sa peau, celle-ci ne faisant que croître jusqu'à atteindre son épaule. Les choses parurent tout de suite bien plus claire, lorsqu'elle aperçut la tête d'un reptile se profiler sur sa peau comme un tatouage. Il n'avait pas hésité à utiliser un serpent de contention, le bougre.  
Elle avait beau lutter, se débattre, elle n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre geste. Au contraire, l'étreinte du serpent était de plus en plus insupportable.  
Il n'avait pas rit longtemps cette fois, ni aussi bruyamment. C'était discret, presque ironique comme ricanement. Quoi qu'il en soit il reprit son sérieux en reculant, se délestant au passage de sa capuche pour que la jeune femme puisse voir l'intégralité de son visage.  
Il était blême, livide, comme un homme gravement malade. Et son regard ocre se noyait dans le sien, grave, froid alors que la mage grimaçait à cause de la douleur de ses muscles compressaient.  
Entre ses doigts, il avait saisi son menton avec plus de délicatesse que plus tôt. Comme on l'aurait fait avec une poupée de porcelaine.

**« Dis-moi, que dirais-tu que l'on joue à un petit jeu juste toi et moi ? »**

Cette voix suave, mielleuse, bon sang qu'elle pouvait la haïr. On aurait dit un serpent, de la manière dont il lui avait sifflé à l'oreille. Il fallait bien du temps avant que la mage aux armures réagisse à cette proposition. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir où il voulait en venir. Son souffle chaud sur sa peau, ses gestes, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son attention de ça. C'était plus fort, beaucoup plus fort qu'elle, et malgré ses efforts, rester lucide demeuré être un véritable tour de force. Il voulait vraiment la rendre folle.

Et il allait y parvenir, à force. Sans qu'elle n'ait rien vu venir.

Quelle cruauté que de la narguer comme ça, en la faisant espérer. Il avait rapproché son visage, juste assez pour que son souffle brûlant vienne chatouiller la commissure de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il avait laissé son pouce vagabonder sur sa joue.  
Il la poussait vers le mur d'un simple coup de bassin, en la forçant à reculer en avançant. Un coup un peu trop brutale qui fit chavirer la mage ayant perdu tout contrôle de ses membres. Ses jambes, incapables de la retenir dans l'élan du jeune homme s'étaient affaissées et elle était tombée brutalement, dos contre le mur. L'impact fut suffisant pour la sonner un peu, sa tête avait même heurté le mur.  
Tranquille, il s'accroupit à côté d'elle comme si de rien été, se saisissant au passage de la lame qu'elle avait lâché plutôt, à cause de la surprise que lui avait causé feu Vivaldus.  
Il avait une bien longue liste de distractions à faire avec la jeune femme qui était adossée au mur, face à lui, l'air agar, essayant de bouger alors que ses membres étaient de plus en plus compressés par la pression du sort que le mage lui avait jeté. C'était un véritable régal de la voir soumise à sa volonté comme ça, malgré la grimace qu'elle tirait. Était-elle dégoûtée de ce qu'il faisait ? Ou bien frustrée ? Ou même honteuse ? C'est la question qui brûlait les lèvres de Jellal alors qu'il contemplait cette ravissante créature entièrement sous sa volonté, et ce, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

**« Laisse-moi… »**

Et maintenant elle le suppliait. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il aurait presque été en extase tellement il aimait cette lueur apeuré dans son regard. C'était amusant, tellement pour lui de la voir faire. Qu'elle réalise qu'il pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle allait devoir se plier gentiment à ses désirs. Quand il lui aura inculqué ça, il pourra la sacrifier la conscience tranquille.  
Mais en attendant, il allait donner une utilité nouvelle à cette arme. Une lame fine et aiguisée qu'il approcha lentement du poitrail de la demoiselle, sous l'air paniqué de celle-ci, malgré le faite qu'elle essayait encore de reprendre totalement ses esprits. Lentement, il avait glissé la pointe sur le bord de ses lèvres, mais sans qu'elle ne soit affectée par le tranchant de l'épée. Puis il était descendu doucement jusqu'à sa gorge, la rentrant légèrement dans sa trachée avant de redescendre en suivant une ligne invisible qu'il avait dessiné dans son esprit. Avec de plus en plus de fermeté, il progressait sur le corps de la jeune femme, veillant à épargner la peau d'éventuelles coupures. En revanche, lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de son bandage, celui qui recouvrait sa poitrine, il appuya, de sorte à sectionner chacun des morceaux de tissus retenant la généreuse poitrine de la jeune femme prisonnière. Le vêtement déchiré tomba sur le sol, aussitôt après qu'il est atteint son nombril avec la pointe de l'arme, laissant ainsi, pour son plus grand plaisir, le buste entièrement dénudé de la jeune femme qui était rouge de honte, et qui n'avait même pas le force de cacher ses seins à porter du regard avide de Jellal.

Elle avait peur, elle avait honte, elle était perdue dans un flot de sentiments plus forts encore que les spasmes qui la traversaient alors que deux mains commençaient à naviguer librement sur sa peau nue, l'effleurant des hanches au ventre. C'était une sensation que jamais elle n'avait ressenti autrefois, étrangement elle était prise de dégoût, mais aussi d'une certaine excitation face aux gestes du jeune homme. Avec toute la bonne volonté du monde elle essayait de le repousser, en gigotant, en lui demandant de cesser. Mais le bougre était bien trop exciter par les supplications de la rouquine apeurée. Pourtant il n'y avait aucune violence dans ses gestes, il était consciencieux, appliqué. Cette lueur perverse suffisait à ce que la mage aux armures soit parcourue de frissons.

Elle pouvait sentir ses mains palper sa généreuse poitrine, avant que les gants ne rejoignent l'arme au sol et qu'il puisse mieux apprécier le toucher de la peau brulante de la jeune femme. Elle retenait sa respiration, des gémissements, essayant de rester de marbre face au doigt taquin de Jellal qui chatouillait son téton durci. Il venait lui chatouiller la clavicule avec sa bouche, la mordillant, la léchant avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres dont il se saisit avidement avec les siennes, sans demander le moindre accord à leur propriétaire qui revint brusquement à la réalité en sentant quelque chose essayait de forcer le passage de sa bouche.  
Elle avait émie un cri de surprise, sans trop comprendre en poussant sur ses jambes pour reculer. L'écart entre elle et le mur était suffisant pour qu'elle s'écarte de lui, mais pas assez pour qu'elle espère une échappatoire. Terrorisée, c'est d'un regard suppliant qu'elle demanda à Jellal de rester où il est alors qu'il revenait jusqu'à elle à quatre pattes, avec un air plus terrifiant de ce qu'elle avait pu voir.

Ce n'était pas Jellal, ça ne pouvait pas. Où était le petit garçon plein de courage dont elle était tombée amoureuse ? Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le savoir disparu à jamais, il devait bien se cacher là, quelque part, sous ce visage suintant de mauvaises intentions.

**« Pourquoi avoir peur ? »**

Question idiote de la part du garçon, mais qui ne rassurait pas la jeune fille en vu du ton qu'il avait employé. Elle se mordait la lèvre en essayant de reculer encore, mais le mur la bloquait désespérément.

**« Ne te mens pas Erza, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie aussi. »  
**  
Le visage meurtri d'incompréhension, la lèvre déjà réduit à chair et à sang, elle essayait encore de fuir à ce corps brûlant de désir qui était venu se coller à elle. Une main de chaque côté de sa tête, il la regardait sérieusement, trop peut-être, alors que sa respiration saccadée résonnait tel un requiem aux oreilles de la rouquine.

**« Laisse toi consumer, comme moi. Je te montrerai le paradis, la vraie liberté quand on ne fera plus qu'un. »**

C'est sans essuyer le moindre refus que la langue de Jellal s'engouffrait entre les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme. Elle était trop abasourdi par ses paroles, qui résonnaient d'ailleurs encore dans sa tête alors que le bleuté l'embrassait avec une fougue qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, passionnément, langoureusement. Et ce, alors que la jeune femme cherchait encore à rester rationnelle. Le pouvait-elle vraiment ? Pas après ça, c'était devenu au dessus de ses forces. Elle n'arrivait plus à fuir ses sentiments ni le désir qui la consumait, petit à petit, dans la bas de son ventre. Elle ne ressentait plus le désir, ni de lutter, ni de se battre. Elle préférait se perdre dans ses bras, dans sa brutalité, dans sa cruauté. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, elle avait déjà perdu la tête.

Contre toute attente, elle le laissa faire, avant de répondre à ce baiser qu'il lui accordait, brutal, à l'égal du jeune homme qui avait laissé de nouveau ses mains vagabondaient sur sa poitrine nue. Il pinçait avec un malin plaisir chaque parcelle de sa peau, en s'appliquant bien sur deux morceaux de chairs durcis. Il lui avait arraché un gémissement, qu'elle essaya d'étouffer en lui mordant la lèvre. C'était peine perdu, il continuait avec ce rictus entièrement satisfait, du fait qu'elle se laisse enfin aller à ses mains expertes.  
Saccadé, le souffle de la rouquine commençait à lui manquer si bien qu'elle dû forcer la fin de ce baiser. Jellal n'était pas de cet avis lorsqu'il plaqua de nouveau brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes, si bien qu'elle se retrouva fermement plaquée au mur de pierre. Ses mains descendirent alors sur le buste nu de la jeune femme, s'amusant à griffer la peau avec force. Elle souffrait de la brutalité dont pouvait faire preuve le jeune homme, sur sa peau déjà couverte d'ecchymoses et de blessures à cause de son affrontement précédent, mais elle essayait de prendre son mal en patience, en torturant sa lèvre inférieur de ses dents. C'était sans espérer sur le côté joueur de Jellal qui n'avait pas oublié l'épée qui reposait à ses pieds, attendant patiemment d'être utiliser, il s'en ressaisit, rapidement pour pouvoir mettre le métal froid de la lame entre leurs deux visages. Lentement la lame glissa sur la lèvre de la jeune femme qui prit alors une teinte vermeille. Un filet de sang s'écoula de sa bouche alors que la lame continuait son trajet sur la peau pale et laiteuse qui s'offrait au jeune homme. Sournoisement, avidement même, il se mit à lécher le morceau de chair tranchée, le liquide chaud qui s'en écoulait plus précisément. Il n'avait cette fois-ci pas le moindre scrupule à déchiqueter, trancher la chair d'Erza qui n'étouffait même plus ses cris de douleur. Les larmes lui montaient déjà aux yeux, à cause de la souffrance épouvantable que lui imposait le mage qui continuait son manège. Son buste était désormais couverts de plaies fraîches, imbibées du sang qui commençait à s'écouler sur son corps. Un liquide chaud, terrifiant aux yeux de la mage aux armures qui craignait de se que voulait faire le bleuté avec son corps avant de la faire sienne, colorait sa peau blanche d'une teinte rougeâtre semblable à sa chevelure de feu.  
Elle l'avait compris sans mal, il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser avant d'en avoir fait sa chose. Etre l'objet des désirs de cet homme n'était pas à l'heure actuelle une bonne nouvelle pour Erza qui subissait en silence. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter contre le désir qui l'envahissait, simplement. Ses sentiments avaient eu raison de sa conscience, tout comme le mage bleuté succombait à quelque chose depuis trop longtemps enfouis en lui. Un amour passionnel, trop peut-être, qui le poussait à la marquer de la sorte. Il voulait qu'elle soit à lui, rien qu'à lui, et que chaque être posant son regard sur cette sublime créature n'ose pas s'en approcher parce qu'elle lui appartenait. Si Vivaldus avait eu le droit à la mort, c'était parce qu'il gênait les plans de Jellal, certes mais aussi parce qu'il avait osé essayer de lui voler son bien.

Il était devenu un animal qui devait assouvir ses pulsions. À l'heure actuelle, il ressentait le besoin de posséder Erza comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne. Et il allait bêtement y succomber avec la violence d'une bête. Ce n'était plus à son cerveau qu'il obéissait mais à son instinct.

Brutalement, Jellal planta la lame de fer froid dans la main de la rouquine, lui arrachant un cri, sourd, de surprise et d'une douleur atroce qui parcourait alors son bras. Le sang s'écoulait à flot de la plaie béante, encore comblée par l'arme que le mage avait lâchée. Ses mains libres ne tardèrent pas à trouver de quoi s'occuper, notamment le pantalon de tissu de la jeune femme qu'il arracha brusquement, sans la moindre compassion que ce soit à l'égard de sa proie qui sanglotait à cause d'une douleur beaucoup trop conséquente.  
Que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement, il avait réussi à l'acculer à bout. La honte, le dégoût tant d'émotions qui parcourait l'esprit embrumé d'une Erza tétanisée devant la brutalité d'un Jellal trop envieux, trop brusque. Il n'avait plus envie de jouer, non, cette notion avait disparu de son esprit à partir du moment où Erza venait de perdre le dernier vêtement qui la séparait de la nudité la plus totale, soumise à son entière volonté. Autant dire que les intentions du jeune homme n'était que trop claires lorsqu'il se mit à tâter son intimité humide de désir, laissant une sensation toute nouvelle se propageait dans le corps tendu de la jeune femme. Elle avait peur, mais elle ressentait le besoin d'en avoir plus. Qu'avait-elle à perdre maintenant, elle avait déjà subi la honte, la douleur, tant de choses jusqu'ici qui la confortaient dans son idée qu'elle n'était plus qu'un objet entre les mains de Jellal. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle écarta les cuisses, aidé par le bleuté qui s'était déjà glissé entre ses jambes. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour se délester de ses vêtements, que ce soit de sa cape, ou de ce qu'il y avait en dessous, laissant ainsi aux yeux de la rouquine un corps suintant de sueur, tendu par un désir trop longtemps refoulé. Et elle n'eut même pas le temps de détailler l'anatomie tout en muscles du jeune homme qu'elle sentit quelque chose s'introduire en elle brusquement, sans la moindre précaution. Il n'avait pas eu la patience ni la gentillesse de la préparer qu'il l'avait déjà pris avec une violence inouïe. Ses coups de bassins étaient déjà rapides et puissants, si bien que le bassin de la jeune fille avait bien du mal à s'adapter à un rythme aussi brutal. Sans retenus, ses cries s'étaient mis à résonner dans la pièce, seul chose que percevait encore Jellal alors complètement déconnectait de la réalité. Il avait perdu conscience du monde qui l'entourait, il n'y avait plus que lui et elle, et ses cries délicieux qui le suppliaient inconsciemment d'aller plus vite et plus fort en elle. L'entendre crier son nom alors qu'elle s'agrippait à ses cheveux, la voir en quémander plus par de brusques coups de bassins, c'était à mille lieux de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Pour ce qui est d'Erza, elle avait sombré dans les ténèbres de ses pensées, parce qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser justement. L'aimer-t-elle, ce fou sans scrupules qui aimait la voir souffrir, la faire souffrir ? Ce n'était plus à prouver.  
Et, alors que le plaisir montait crescendo en elle alors qu'elle sentait le sexe gonflé de désir se glissait avec force et puissance en elle, elle se mit à oublier tout. Sa conscience, ses sentiments, la douleur, et même le plaisir qui la submergeait alors que Jellal faisait d'elle sa chose. Elle oublia même le poids de cet individu sur elle, ou ses halètements.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un gigantesque trou noir dans sa tête qui s'évapora alors qu'elle clignait doucement des paupières. Le décor avait changé, mais sa respiration restait bruyante, saccadée, comme son cœur qui pulsait à une vitesse totalement déraisonnable dans sa poitrine. Elle s'était redressée, brusquement, dans ce qui semblait être un lit, à en discerner l'agréable chaleur dans laquelle Erza était enveloppée ou le confort que procuré le moelleux matelas de celui-ci, si différent du sol de granite qu'elle s'attendait à côtoyer à son réveil. À sa grande surprise, elle ne ressentait pas la moindre douleur, sa peau, ses membres ou encore sa main étaient intactes, comme son bassin qui se portait à merveille. L'esprit embrumé, elle analysa la chambre avant de clairement discerner qu'elle était chez elle. À Magnolia, bien loin de la tour de ses malheurs…  
Et chaque parcelle de son rêve lui revint, comme une illumination, la faisant rougir brutalement dans les derniers passages alors qu'elle réalisait avec une certaine touche d'amertume comme de soulagement que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar…. Le fruit de son imagination qui avait décidé de revenir 7 ans en arrière pour assouvir une pulsion cachée. Ou alors la rappeler à l'ordre, à voir. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était bien heureuse que tout cela ne soit qu'un songe. Et lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose chatouillait son ventre elle ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Affectueusement elle glissa une main dans la chevelure marine qui ressortait du drap alors qu'elle sentait la main de son propriétaire caressait sa peau dans son sommeil. Un petit soupir s'échappa d'ailleurs des lèvres entrouvertes du belle endormi alors qu'elle se recoucha, glissant de nouveau sous la couette pour venir se caler dans les bras de son bien aimée.

Depuis tous ce temps, elle n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, peut importe ce qu'il était, ses sentiments avaient toujours eu raison de sa volonté. Elle était tombée amoureuse de ce petit garçon courageux, s'était attachée à ce fou, avait regagné espoir en cet amnésique plein de bonnes volontés et désormais elle pouvait offrir toute cette affection à cet homme qui, hier comme aujourd'hui, n'avait cessé inconsciemment de la protéger, de l'aimer, de désirer son bonheur et de vouloir, égoïstement, qu'elle ne soit qu'à lui et rien qu'à lui.  
Elle était son paradis et sa liberté. Il était son bonheur et sa raison de vivre. Et le soutien de l'autre suffisait à surmonter bien obstacle, plus fort que la peur, la crainte ou même la mort. Du moment qu'ils étaient ensembles, ils étaient libres, mais ils ne l'ont découverts que bien trop tard.

* * *

Et voilà le résultat. J'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser un review pour me donner un avis n.n

Merci d'avoir lu o/


End file.
